


Baby's First Christmas

by eburneanevenings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adopted Children, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, First Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eburneanevenings/pseuds/eburneanevenings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dan and phil’s adopted daughter’s first christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby's First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: for the sake of this fic, please pretend that phil’s parents don’t live in the northern part of england  
> a/n 2: i didn’t name their daughter emily bc i’m narcissistic; i did it bc phil has mentioned that he really likes that name

It was Emily’s first official Christmas, and boy, did her parents go all out. After all, Dan and Phil Howell-Lester wanted this to be the best Christmas for their daughter. Tinsel was draped all around their cozy home, shiny (plastic; don’t need any broken glass!) baubles hung from the branches of their tree. Festive music was played at all hours of the day, and the stocking that hung from the mantle held a present, or presents, every day starting on the first of December. They also took their daughter to see the festive lights strung up on Oxford Street and took see Father Christmas as they felt these things were necessary.  
And if the effort given throughout the month wasn’t enough, it sure amounted to a surplus on Christmas Day and the evening before. On Christmas Eve, mince pies (that Phil would later devour) and brandy (that Dan would later drink) were displayed on their coffee table for the man with a bowl full of jelly who would arrive at their flat during the night. A bundle of carrots was even left out for Father Christmas’ furred friends. 

By morning, Emily’s stocking was filled with toys, stickers, a movie, and even a Christmas cracker. Tons of presents were placed beneath the tree, and Emily’s name was written on each one. They were wrapped in paper with festive red and green chevron and polka dot patterns printed on it.

After festive breakfast of (failed) green pancakes and the cracking of the traditional Christmas cracker, the 18-month-old waddled into the lounge donning a paper crown. After she sat on the floor next to a mountain of other presents, Dan placed a large, vaguely, stuffed animal shaped present in front of her. Confused as to what to do, her father tore at a bit of the wrapping, and then guided her left hand to the torn section of paper while Phil filmed the entire ordeal. Once she was given the hint, Emily was quick to understand; she immediately began grabbing haphazardly at the paper until a large bear, taller than she, was sat uncovered in front of her. Upon seeing the bear, she gurgled a phrase and squealed. The assistance from Dan continued for a few more presents until the toddler began to grab at the paper covered gifts without any assistance and at that point, he could barely keep up with his daughter’s pace.

After the presents were torn apart, and Emily now had a nice collection of stuffed animals, new onesies, toys, and a special Christmas ornament set next to the tree, it was about noon. So, the small family still had a few hours before the evening’s grand dinner. Thus, It’s a Wonderful Life was put on the TV and Dan, Phil and Emily (more or less) watched the movie and enjoyed the rest of their first Christmas as a family.

Their evening was spent at Phil’s parents, seeing as they’d already had a lovely dinner with Dan’s family on Christmas Eve. Cornelia and gushed over Emily in her adorable red sequined top and green leggings, accessorized with a red bow in what little hair she had. They paid her compliments, and the little one tried to gurgle mumbled, “Thank you,“s back. The evening finished with Emily opening a few more presents from her grandparents and Uncle Martyn and Aunt Cornelia. 

After opening another stuffed animal from her grandparents, a lion this time, a few outfits that she seemed less than interested in, and a few more toys, it didn’t take long for her to fall asleep. 

Thus, Phil carried his sleeping daughter into their car, gently set her in her car seat, and then buckled her up, careful not to wake her. The family then set off for the short 30-minute drive back to their flat. 

The family walked up the long flight of stairs into the lounge, set down the presents, and Phil laid the sleepy Emily laid in her crib, then went to join his husband in their bedroom. The three drifted off to sleep, dreams concerning the previous day’s events.


End file.
